Snippets
by mutsumi
Summary: Snippets are fragments of a whole, parts of a memory. A oneshot, canonsetting involving Hermione and Draco. [edited 01.09.07]


**Snippets**

_Author's Notes:_ I hereby bring you a senseless, in my opinion, one-shot of the HP fandom and HrD coupling. First warning, the following parts have no chronological semblance whatsoever. Second, whatever came to mind, I type, with only minor thoughts on the story as a whole. Third, no real plot. Maybe just a smidget but. Fourth, most are snapshots. Some are connected (I can point out a few parts that happen one after the other, you can spot them as you read them) but mostly, they're fragments of a whole thing I have not idea what. Seriously. Fifth, they may appear OOC at times even if I did try keeping them IC. Sixth, I kind of liked the end product, except the ending so I hope you do, too.

So. With those enumerated, I hope you didn't get too discouraged to sample my latest offering, brought about by sheer boredom and lack of activity in my new work. 'Eart.

Also, this is dedicated to my ever loving thesis-mates. Saj aneri! You missed the girl talk that ensued whilst trying to keep the birthday girl awake. :D

_Disclaimers:_ Harry Potter characters are owned by JK Rowling, Warner Bros., etc. Not mine. Merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

* * *

"Speak now or forever be silent."

She stood across him, surrounded by friends and family, some former enemies, some still were, but she didn't care. She never thought that it would come to this. That she would have to marry _him_, of all wizards, just to seal the pact that was agreed upon by their elders. Why did she have to be the one? The guinea pig? Couldn't another do it? Can't another Muggleborn wed the man in front of her?

She knew she had agreed after the proposal was issued upon her. She was stated reasons on why she was picked as the most obvious choice for the treaty. She was told of who could possibly be picked as her partner, stating the most eligible and like her, most obvious pick. She was given a choice, the chance to step back and let another take it, or to accept and let the future decide how it was going to be. When she decided to give her consent, she was all the while hoping and praying that _he_ wouldn't agree.

But he did.

And now, they were to be as one.

She couldn't read him, as his face continued to be emotionless. She couldn't, and wouldn't even try, to look him in the eye to see if she could make out some manifestation that he had something he felt at the moment. Triumph, regret, reproach, glee, anxiety, revenge… Anything. But she wasn't about to do it. Not yet. Not when everyone was waiting for the ceremony to continue and finish. Not when the runic prediction was just about to start.

He approached her and held out his hand. She took it, and let him lead her to the stone table where the runic symbols were etched. He carefully, to her surprise, guided her on her rightful position, before releasing her and moving to his place. He then reached for the dagger being handed to him and cut a small line on the center of his palm, before quickly giving the dagger to her after which she did the same and then they joined hands, letting their blood mix and letting the red fluid drip on the center of the stone table. Without letting go, they stepped towards each other while chanting an old spell. After they finished uttering the spell needed for the runes to work, they waited, and everyone else, with baited breath as to what the future had for them.

Seconds passed then the table flared to life, emitting red, yellow, and silver-grey lights, illuminating the whole place as the colors danced around each other, intertwining, seemingly combining as one before they disappeared and left the place dark, with only the torches brightening it up once again.

Silence reigned and the couple stood stock still, forgetting that their hands were still clasped together, until the Minister cleared his throat.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She looked at her inquisitively, seriously, as the Headmistress seemed to hesitate telling her whatever it was that needed to be told. The war had just ended and she was pulled out from the retrieval unit she was working with in Kensington for this meeting. She didn't know what to expect. Just that what they would be discussing will affect the whole Wizarding World, especially that of the United Kingdom's.

Not able to take the pressure any longer, she spoke up. "Professor McGonagall? Wasn't there something you needed to tell me?"

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall started before sighing and leaning on the table.

"There had been several gatherings already, attended by Muggleborn couples of old and those whose blood had been pure since… Well. Even I can't remember. They want something tangible that Voldemort's ideals won't be repeated. That the Purebloods and Muggleborns can exist together, in harmony, with no prejudice."

McGonagall paused and stood up, stopping at Albus Dumbledore's portrait. His spectacles twinkled as he inclined his head and smiled encouragingly at her. Abruptly, she turned and faced the other witch. "I know it's too idealistic but they want something that can at least, symbolize or signify that indeed, the war has ended. That the prejudice between Muggleborns and Purebloods can at least be bared at the minimum." She paused yet again as she pondered how she'll phrase the next set of _ideas_ that the congregation had come up with.

"Professor?"

McGonagall sat down and looked at her seriously. "They want a marriage, Hermione. They want the most prominent Muggleborn and Pureblood at this time to marry."

Hermione Granger blinked as she processed what her former professor had said. "They want _me_…"

"No. Not just you," McGonagall interjected. "They enumerated a number of possible candidates but you _are_ on top of the list under the category of Muggleborns."

"They want just _one_ marriage?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall shook her head. "No. They want to have at least five as a start, one for every year. They want the five couples to act as the catalyst so others would follow in the near future." She didn't tell the young girl that if she agreed and the candidate for the Purebloods agreed, they wouldn't have to come up with four other couples.

"So… what would be the plan? Let's say I agree, they can't just marry me off to some Pureblood immediately without the people knowing it's some kind of hoax or trick," Hermione questioned. She was already considering the pros and cons of agreeing and disagreeing to this proposal. Plus, she also couldn't help thinking who the Purebloods were the congregation mentioned.

The Headmistress nodded. "The couple would start going out in public about once a week, at the least, so they'd be seen as dating for about two months. The press would probably cover the third date, especially since the candidates were all involved in the war, and most likely on opposite sides. After about six to eight months of dating, which, the frequency of the dates can decrease after the initial two months, the proposal comes then four months after, the wedding. The time frame after the two months of public appearances would ultimately fall on how convincing the couple is. They're hoping that the whole scheme won't take more than fifteen months." She looked at young witch in the eye. "You don't have to answer today. They're giving you and your… partner at least a week to think things over."

Hermione had to ask, "Who's on top of the list for the Purebloods?"

"Draco Malfoy."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"They want me and Granger to marry?"

"No, Draco. They are hoping you two would agree because then your union would make a big impact on the people's way of thinking," answered Horace Slughorn before sipping his tea. He hadn't wanted to be the one to talk to the Malfoy heir but he was the only one Draco Malfoy would even come close to listening. So he had no choice but to summon the former Slytherin and discuss with him the possible directions his future might take.

"Hn," was all Draco muttered.

"They're giving you a week to think about it, before we approach the other candidates."

Nodding, Draco stood up and led himself out of the building and into the street. He walked aimlessly, turning at random intersections, heading towards anywhere his feet would take him. He supposed it would be good for his image and reputation if he agreed to it. After all, running away from his mission two years ago and then remaining hidden while both the Order and the Death Eaters were searching for him did nothing for his place in the society. If the new government wanted him to participate, most would be skeptical but if he was good enough in his performance, he'd be back in their good graces in no time. Besides which, the whole plan would be a good way to enter society again.

He was still walking, glancing quickly to see if there were any automobiles on the way before he crossed and seeing none, he continued his way when he caught someone was walking on the path he was taking. He reflexively evaded the collision that was bound to happen but not before bumping into the person. He looked up in irritation, about to sneer when he saw who it was. He smirked instead, before going on his way.

He only had one thought after that accident: _she_ wouldn't agree. Horace Slughorn will get his answer first thing tomorrow morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione huffed in annoyance as she turned right then left as she headed towards home. Of all the people she had to see after that probably life-changing meeting, she had to see the person she detested. Couldn't it had been a schoolmate? Or a comrade? She looked back where she came from, suddenly paranoid, before quickening her steps. Finally, she reached her flat and after muttering several unlocking spells, she went in and locked her door.

Sitting down on a chair, she mussed over the meeting. They'd be waiting for her answer by the end of the week. But she didn't want that much time to lapse for fear of going through several decisions and reaching none. She'd be thinking about the pros and the cons, the what ifs of each answer that by the time they need one for her, she still wouldn't be ready.

Sighing, she stood up and went to her room to change into more comfortable clothes. And as she prepared her dinner, then watched the telly, she had already made up her mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hogwarts. Why she was suddenly called to Hogwarts she didn't know as the owl that she received early that morning didn't contain anything except that the Headmistress wished to see her in her old school and that it would be in her utmost interest that she went. As she walked along familiar hallways, she couldn't help but wonder if this was about the proposal or the restoration that she was heading. Her gut feeling was telling her it was the former.

Stopping in front of the statue, she was about to say the password when she saw someone approaching. Curious, she turned her head and looked as to who it might be. Eyebrows raising, she waited for him to reach her.

"McGonagall?" she asked in civil tones.

"Slughorn."

Surprised, she said the password and together, they waited for the ascent to finish and they stepped out at the same time and entered the room. They were greeted by the sight of their former professors and five others. Acknowledging the signal to sit down, they sat face-to-face before looking towards the Headmistress and the Professor.

"Are you sure about your decision?" McGonagall asked her.

"Yes."

"And you? Are you sure?"

One pale eyebrow raised before, "Yes."

McGonagall sighed. "Then Ms Granger and Mr. Malfoy, the two of you will begin to present yourselves to the public starting tonight."

Hermione couldn't believe it. All the while, she was hoping that their answers had been pertaining to different questions. But it was just a confirmation that the both of them had said yes to the scheme.

"Tonight?" asked Draco and Hermione sharply turned her head to his direction.

"Yes, Mr. Draco Malfoy. Tonight," said one of the other wizards.

A few seconds of silence reigned before both spoke at the same time.

"Fine."

They glanced at each other before Hermione looked back at McGonagall.

"Is that all?" she asked, already standing up as Draco did the same.

One of the other witches replied, "Where will you be dining later on?"

It was Draco who answered. "It's for us to know and you to find out," before opening the door for Hermione and together, they exited the room.

They weren't even on the landing when Hermione rounded on him. "Why did you agree?!"

"I don't have to answer that," Draco answered haughtily.

She snorted. "You thought I wouldn't agree, didn't you?"

"And if I did? _Why_ did you agree then? Weren't you thinking the same thing?" he countered.

They glared at each other before stepping out to the hallway where they continued staring at each other stonily.

Finally, Draco broke the contest. "Seven o'clock at _J&P_'s. I'll meet you there. Don't be late."

And with that, he turned his back on her and stalked down the hallway, leaving Hermione seething at his presumptuous attitude. She had the feeling that he'd be there on time so she better go home now to prepare so she can arrive there early. Even if she agreed, she wouldn't let him get the upper hand.

As soon as she got back to London, she pictured all the dresses she owned, already picking which one she'd be wearing tonight. She didn't have a lot of dresses because she was often out in the field, doing missions during the war or like now, helping on rebuilding the country. The dresses that she owned were bought more than three years ago and while they look nice and classic, they didn't look _Malfoy-nice_.

Taking a detour, she went to the fashion district and went on a shopping spree. By the time she exited the last boutique, she was carrying twelve paper bags filled with dresses, shoes, scarves, bags, and belts. She hadn't done this in a long time and she had to admit that she missed spending so much for girl stuff. Little did she know that her date was also doing the same thing, on another part of the town.

When she got home, she hanged all the dresses, looking at them one by one, trying to decide which of her new purchases she'll wear. She continued contemplating while she took a bath. Thankfully, by the time she had to get dressed, she had already chosen one.

She was putting the finishing touches on her make-up when the doorbell rang. Frowning, she thought of who would be visiting her at this hour when she opened the door to reveal Draco Malfoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Granger. If you don't stop squirming in your seat I'll-"

"It's Malfoy," she cut in.

"What?"

Hermione turned to face him. "I said, it's _Malfoy_. I'm now a freaking Mal-foy," she spat at him.

He scoffed. "Well. Don't sound too happy about it."

"I'm sorry. I won't skip with glee when we arrive at the reception then."

"And don't use too much sarcasm."

She turned her nose up at that. "Well I'll be."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You know that I _hate_ broccoli."

He looked up from his plate and smirked at her. "Do remind me often. I have the tendency to forget insignificant things."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "At least you're eating what I ordered for you," she said slyly.

"I have to admit that it's quite delicious. Especially the soup. What is it?"

She grinned evilly. "Shrimp and tomato cream soup."

He choked and reached for his glass of water.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He stood firm, his wand pointed, if quivering a bit, at her.

"You can't do it," she told him quietly as she slowly moved towards him.

He shook his head. "I can. And I should. You lot ruined me."

She was now only a hand and wand's width away from him. "We didn't. You did it to yourself." She reached out and gently lowered his hand. The wand cluttered on the floor before he slumped and knelt before her, his head falling to rest on her stomach.

"Daddy… Mommy… Where are you?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe the size of this place. This is only the length of my bathroom," he began commenting the moment she went back out from her room.

"If you're here to insult the place I bought with my own money, then you should have just waited for me in the restaurant," she snapped, before opening the door and motioning for him to get up and get out.

"What kind of a hostess are you?"

"And what kind of a guest are you?" she muttered as she pushed him out so she could lock the door.

As they walked down the block of her neighborhood, something flashed and before they knew it, cameras were upon them. Eyes widening, Hermione reached out for Draco who promptly threw his arm around her and shielded her from the press as he led her to a car waiting to take them to the restaurant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is ridiculous."

They were standing in front of a house, a Muggle house and were currently arguing as to why they have to go there in the first place.

"You'd have to meet my parents sometime. And it's better they meet you now before all the other ceremonies happen."

"But _why_?"

She glared at him. "Weren't you listening?! They have to meet you so they'd know the wizard I'm dating!"

He grinned at her. "So we're _dating_?"

She slapped his arm hard. "Oohh… If it wasn't for that absurd idea the elders have I wouldn't have to put up with you."

"Just admit you liked me the first time."

She huffed and faced the door, mentally berating her parents for their slowness in opening the door. "There's nothing to admit."

He moved closer to her, her back touching his chest as he whispered to her ear, "Oh, really? I'm not the sexiest and most sought-after in our year for nothing, you know."

Her eyes narrowed into slits, she turned around, faced him, and was about to slap him when the door opened.

"Oh, Hermione! It's so lovely to see you. And who's that young man you're about to kiss?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shut up! I won't put up with this Pureblood nonsense anymore! I'm _trying_ to make things work! But you! You always try to belittle me. The traditions I grew up with. The technology I use up to now… You always have something to say about me and my… blood! Why can't you just accept that there are some things that I can do better than you even if I'm not pure of blood? Why can't you just accept that Muggles have managed to cope up with the time without relying on magic? Why can't you just accept _us_?"

She finished her tirade and stomped to their closet, reaching up to pull out a big bag and beginning to shove clothes into it, not bothering to fold them neatly. She was pushing a coat in when hands stopped her action.

"Let me go!" she cried out, pulling her hand away but to no avail.

He held her hands fast then pulled her to his chest. She kept on struggling but he wasn't about to let go.

"How about the rune predictions? Aren't you going to take that into consideration?" he asked softly as he tried calm her down.

"Why do you think I kept on trying to ignore all your barbs?" she snapped as she tried to push him away.

He tightened his hold on her and buried his face on her hair.

"Give me another chance. I grew up detesting your… kind. And I was just looking for something to argue with you," he reasoned out.

"Do you always have to bring up my heritage just to amuse you?"

He sighed and released her hands so he can embrace her fully. "I'll try harder and bring up other topics. Like your hair."

"Shut up."

She was no longer struggling.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I hate you. And your high-and-mighty attitude," she spat out.

"Look who's talking, Ms. Know-It-All," he countered.

"Ugh. Look _who's_ talking, Prince of Snakes. The _God_ of Good Looks. Mr. Don't-Touch-My-Perfect-Hair-With-My-Perfect-Clothes. The Heir of the Malfoy Estate. The King of-"

She was cut off by soft lips pressings against her mouth, deepening into a kiss that left both of them breathless. Swallowing, she glared at him.

"And you call _that_ a kiss?" she managed to say before turning around and walking away, as she felt her cheeks heat up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"DRACO!!!!!!! Don't go cowering over there! Come here! Didn't I tell you I don't want to do this again? Do you have _any_ idea how much this hurts? Aaaahhh…"

He ran to her side and held her hand, which gripped his tightly as soon as she felt it, turning both their knuckles to white.

A few more minutes of pain and screams and then silence, followed by the cry of a new-born baby.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. You now have a son."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I already met your friends."

She rolled her eyes. "But this is in a vastly different circumstance."

"No. Nothing changed," he said stubbornly.

"You're still going to fight them?!"

He looked at her as if saying 'Does that warrant an answer?'

"But we're going to be married soon!"

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Argh!" She punched his arm them before stalking off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They were sitting on the cushioned swing, the sun just about to set. The wind blew gently, ruffling their hair and she snuggled a bit closer to him. She begun to hum some song stuck in her head as he rubbed soothing circles on her arm.

"Did you ever think that we'd-"

"No. Not really. But you have to admit-"

"Eight years _is_ a long time. However you-"

"I know. And you still have to stop being so-"

"Can you also stop interrupt-"

"I will if you do."

She hit him square on the chest.

"Ow!"

"You deserve it for cutting me the first time."

"Hn."

She sighed. "I give up."

He just kissed the top of her head.

"Mommy! Daddy!" a little boy of four years old shouted as he ran towards the couple and clambered up to sit on his mother's lap.

"Yes, love?" she asked.

The little boy shook his head. "Nothing," and embraced her, burrowing his head on her shoulder.

"Where's your sister, Ernest?" he asked.

"Dunno," the boy answered, nestling further into his mother's neck.

Smiling at their son's antics, he withdrew his hand from her shoulders and called out, "Faith!"

"Yes, Daddy?" a girl's voice could be heard somewhere out in the field.

"Come here. It's getting late."

"Coming!" and a few seconds later, they could see her skipping towards them. She seemed a bit hesitant though when she was quite near and her mother almost laughed when she saw the reason why.

"Faith, what I have told you about wearing your nice dresses when you want to play in the garden?" he asked in a serious voice the moment she stood in front of them.

"Um… Don't wear them?" the girl answered hopefully.

"That's right. But what is this I'm seeing?" he asked.

"Draco…" she intercepted.

He looked at her. "Hermione. It's the dress my mum bought for her."

"So?"

"She should be wearing her old dresses or those shirts and shorts we bought for exactly these kinds of activities."

"Draco…" she warned.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Faith, honey. Next time, if you want to play with your flowers, wear your shorts, ok? They're more comfortable to move around."

"Yes, Mommy."

"Good, now go in and wash up. We'll have dinner in a few minutes," she instructed, rousing up the little boy in her arms and saying the same.

And when they were alone once again, Draco drew Hermione back to his chest and hugged her. "I guess the runes' predictions came true after all."

"I guess so," she agreed, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You just have to admit now that you _looked_ at me before."

"Keep on dreaming, Mr. Malfoy," she huffed.

He laughed. "Just admit it, Mrs. Malfoy, and I promise I'll stop pestering you with that question. I mean, come on. I _am_ and still am, I'm sure, the sexiest and most sought-after wizard in our year. You're lucky you managed to snag me and hold me in your clutches-"

She started pounding on his chest the minute he started going about his looks and he carefully extracted himself from her, standing up and backing away from her. She, on the other hand, sprung from her position and went after him.

They never saw the sun set as she chased him around the fields.

End.

(last edited January 9, 2007)


End file.
